The present invention relates to an exterior mirror assembly which has an exterior mirror and a side turn indicator.
An exterior mirror assembly for left and right rear views of a vehicle has been known in recent years, which has an exterior mirror including a mirror and a housing, and a side turn indicator which is attached to the housing so as to externally indicate a traveling direction (left or right) of the vehicle. It has been known that this type of side turn indicator is attached to a portion of the housing which is most outside of the housing with respect to a width direction of the vehicle, hereinafter referred to as “outermost portion”, so as to allow desirable visibility and light distribution, particularly light distribution as viewed from rear (see patent document No. 1).
Patent document No. 1: Japanese Published Patent Application 2003-237460 (paragraphs 0018-0020, FIG. 1, FIG.4)
However, there has been a problem that because the side turn indicator, which is attached to the outermost portion of the housing as described above, is most susceptible to damage when the exterior mirror collides with an obstacle, which results in an increase in the number of times for replacement of the side turn indicator.